La seconda possibilità
by Bradamante68
Summary: Non sempre ci viene concessa una seconda possibilità, Oscar! Pairings: Oscar/André
1. Incipit

Questi personaggi sono proprietà di Riyoko Ikeda e non mi appartengono. Questa storia è stata scritta da una fan per i fans, senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

Capitolo 1

"Comandante, ora dovreste riposare, ci penserà un soldato al turno d'infermeria." disse il colonnello Dagoût.

Oscar volse lo sguardo stanco su di lui e rispose semplicemente: "No, io resterò qui, aspetterò che si svegli."

"Ma comandante..."

Un'espressione stupita sul volto del colonnello la spinse a dire di più. Si sedette sul bordo del letto, accanto al soldato ferito, prendendosi la testa fra le mani. Poi alzò il capo e di nuovo, guardando il colonnello, disse: "Siamo cresciuti insieme. André è arrivato nella mia casa quando avevo cinque anni: era orfano e solo al mondo, non aveva nessuno a parte sua nonna, la mia governante. Ma anch'io ero sola, dovevo diventare l'erede della famiglia Jarjayes. Mio padre mi sottoponeva ad una severa disciplina per questo, e spesso ero punita duramente. La notte André entrava di nascosto nella mia stanza, portandomi il cibo che aveva rubato per me dalle cucine, accarezzava i lividi sul mio viso e io... io non sentivo più alcun dolore. Poi, un giorno, mio padre lo scoprì. Lo frustò a lungo, un tempo che mi parve interminabile. Ma lui non lasciò uscire neanche un lamento. Aveva appena otto anni. Si rialzò, fissò negli occhi il generale mio padre, e con uno sguardo tranquillo e sincero disse: "Io sarò sempre dalla parte di Oscar, e la proteggerò per tutta la vita." Mio padre mise via la frusta, e da allora le mie punizioni divennero più leggere".

Oscar abbassò lo sguardo, contemplando nella mente l'immagine del bambino del suo cuore. Poi di nuovo disse: "Aspetterò che si svegli."

Un silenzio irreale era calato sulla stanza: i soldati e il colonnello erano ammutoliti, davanti alle parole del comandante. Il colonnello si riscosse e si congedò: "Chiedo il permesso di ritirami."

Oscar annuì e il colonnello uscì dalla stanza. Alain guardò il comandante e poi i suoi compagni: le loro facce allibite sarebbero state anche divertenti, se la situazione non fosse stata così drammatica.

"Forza, andiamo anche noi. Comandante, chiediamo il permesso di ritirarci."

"Andate pure", disse Oscar.

E così rimase sola, a fare i conti con se stessa.

Guardò André, disteso sul letto dell'infermeria. Respirava piano, regolarmente, e questo la tranquillizzava. Allungò la sua mano per stringere quella di André. Quante volte aveva stretto le sue mani. Le sue mani di bambino, di ragazzo e ora, di uomo. Mani belle, dalle dita lunghe e affusolate, grandi, che rivelavano il duro lavoro a cui si sottoponeva ma che non avevano mai perso del tutto la loro morbidezza. _Come poteva essere_, pensava. Un altro dei misteri di André, che sapeva avere un cuore del quale non riusciva a scorgere i confini, che sembrava sapere sempre tutto, che intuiva e comprendeva, unico al mondo, i turbamenti della sua anima. E adesso... Oscar sentiva che qualcosa stava cambiando. No, non era un cambiamento, non era il termine giusto. Era un'illuminazione. Dopo Saint Antoine anche lei aveva capito. _Dio, fa' che passi presto questa notte, voglio rivedere il suo sorriso. _

Frattanto i soldati, guidati da Alain, erano rientrati nella camerata, in silenzio. Alain ruppe quella strana atmosfera: "Forza ragazzi, tiriamo fuori il torcibudella, ho voglia di bere!"

Sul tavolo comparvero bottiglie e bicchieri, e tutti fecero un primo giro. Poi, Lasalle prese coraggio: "Non ho mai visto niente del genere".

"E' vero," gli fece eco un altro "ci aveva proprio ingannati tutti."

"Già... sembrava fredda come il ghiaccio, invece le scorre il fuoco nelle vene."

Alain ascoltava senza dire niente, il viso impassibile come una sfinge. I soldati continuarono con i loro commenti, accalorandosi sempre più, mentre l'acquavite continuava a girare.

"Quella donna spaventerebbe la morte in persona, l'ha proprio riportato indietro dall'aldilà."

"Sembrava una furia."

Un soldato allungò i piedi sul tavolo, e sospirò: "Che donna passionale... Me la scop..ahia!"

Il suo vicino gli aveva tirato un pugno sulla spalla, facendolo vacillare: "Quella ti affetta prima ancora che tu possa pensare di toccarla!"

Tutti risero, e anche Alain sghignazzò a quell'idea. Poi però ritornò serio, quando una domanda rimase sospesa nell'aria: "Ma secondo voi, sono amanti?" Il soldato che aveva fatto questa domanda si volse verso di lui. "Eh, Alain?"

Sapevano tutti che André era un suo amico. In realtà però, André non gli aveva mai parlato di Oscar. Tutto quello che sapeva era che ne era innamorato, e l'aveva capito dopo l'episodio dell'armeria e non certo perché glielo aveva confidato André. La discrezione in persona, davvero. E questo era anche la prova della serietà dei suoi sentimenti nei confronti di lei.

Pensò che la cosa migliore fosse dire la verità.

"Non credo" e poi, con un sorriso canagliesco, aggiunse: "ma non sarebbe male per loro se lo diventassero. Forza ragazzi, un altro giro: alla salute di André!"

Nel frattempo Oscar riviveva nella mente gli ultimi eventi. Sola nell'infermeria, il silenzio della notte interrotto solo dai passi della ronda. La candela gettava ombre tremule sul muro accanto a lei. E luce su quel viso dai lineamenti dolcemente virili. Timidamente spostò una ciocca scura dal suo volto, in una carezza.

_André,_ _ho rischiato di perderti di nuovo. _Dopo Saint Antoine ormai aveva capito, sì, ma ancora si dibatteva nel labirinto in cui era chiusa la sua anima. Chi era André per lei. L'amico con cui aveva condiviso tutta la vita, o la vita stessa? Poteva immaginare di vivere senza vederlo vicino a sé, senza più ascoltare la sua voce? Le pareva che si aprisse una voragine di tenebra, e che tutta la luce vi si precipitasse dentro. E tutte le decisioni che aveva preso per la sua nuova vita? Il suo voler vivere come un uomo, anzi, come un soldato... come se i soldati non fossero uomini e gli uomini non soffrissero anch'essi per amore. _Oscar, cosa credevi? _Ma poteva ora tornare indietro? Poteva perdonarsi di essere fragile, di aver sofferto per amore? Ancora una falsa via d'uscita del labirinto. Doveva tornare indietro e ritrovare ciò che contava davvero. Il centro. Il suo cuore chiamava piano... piano... cosa diceva? Voleva fermarsi ad ascoltare? Voleva ricacciare indietro la paura? La guerriera indomita prigioniera dei suoi fantasmi. Sorrise amaramente.

_André, svegliati, vita mia._

_Non sempre ci viene concessa una seconda possibilità, Oscar. _

André camminava su una spiaggia di finissima sabbia bianca. Un fiume scorreva davanti a sé, ma non si vedeva l'approdo sull'altra riva: una luce la lambiva impedendogli di distinguere i contorni. Aveva sete e l'acqua cristallina lo invitava. Ebbe all'improvviso la sensazione che tutto sarebbe stato pace se avesse risposto a quell'invito, se avesse raccolto nell'incavo della mano quell'acqua e l'avesse portata alle labbra: avrebbe potuto sopire per sempre il dolore che ormai era suo compagno inseparabile.

Allora perché si tratteneva? Oscar... era un dolore così dolce al quale non poteva rinunciare. Amore, fiera dolceamara 1 che lo lacerava, ma di cui non poteva fare a meno. No, era un'altra, un'altra la luce alla quale tendeva con tutto il suo essere.

Si risvegliò nel letto dell'infermeria.

Ormai albeggiava. Fra pochi minuti ci sarebbe stata l'adunata. Oscar percepì un tremito della mano che stava stringendo, e subito fu catturata dallo sguardo verde che si era posato su di lei.

"Oscar..." "André..." chiamandosi l'un l'altro, piano, con voce tremante d'emozione celebrarono la felicità di rivedersi. Oscar non lasciava la mano di André, che era rimasto incantato dalla dolcezza che sentiva promanare da lei, come un'aura. _Forse... _

"Oscar che cosa è successo?" Stava per dire... Una fitta alla spalla sinistra cambiò il suo sorriso in una smorfia di dolore e si ricordò: gli avevano sparato durante il servizio di pattuglia, mentre attraversavano un ponte sulla Senna.

L'odio dei cittadini di Parigi per i soldati era arrivato a questo punto: poveri come loro o più di loro, la divisa a fare ricordare il potere e la sopraffazione di una monarchia e di uno stato che non volevano riformarsi, i soldati della guardia diventavano un bersaglio facile. Così lo avevano colpito, cecchini svaniti nella notte. Sotto la grandine di proiettili il cavallo si era imbizzarrito e lo aveva scaraventato al di là del parapetto, nell'acqua gelida del grande fiume. Ricordava il contatto con l'acqua, il non riuscire a risalire nonostante i suoi disperati sforzi, e poi il nulla.

"Oscar, mi hai ripescato tu, vero?"

Lei annuì, mentre si rivedeva gridare il suo nome e buttarsi oltre quel parapetto, verso il punto dove André era scomparso inghiottito da quell'acqua livida, dalla quale non riemergeva. Era ancora convalescente per le ferite di Saint Antoine e le forze gli erano mancate. Non riusciva a trovarlo, in quella sera senza stelle il fiume era liquido nero che scorreva. Dov'era! Si immerse e riemerse almeno tre volte per riprendere fiato, non lo trovava. Anche Alain nel frattempo si era buttato per aiutarla. Poi riuscì a distinguere la sua sagoma, ad afferrarlo e a nuotare verso l'alto. Ma non ce la faceva a trascinarlo... e quel bestione dal cuore d'oro di Alain se ne fece carico, finché tutti e tre guadagnarono la riva. Il colonnello e gli altri soldati erano accorsi, circondandoli. Si riscosse e lo vide silenzioso.

Nello sguardo di André passò un'ombra. Lei aveva rischiato la sua vita per lui, di nuovo. Bel protettore, le era solo d'intralcio.

"Perdonami, Oscar, sono un peso per te..."

"Beh, in effetti sei un bel peso, non riuscivo a tirarti su, per fortuna c'era Alain ad aiutarmi!" E rise di felicità, accarezzandolo con gli occhi, senza mai lasciare la sua mano. Era vivo, erano vivi, e aveva una seconda possibilità.

André la vedeva per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo, scherzare e prenderlo in giro, e non sapeva se essere felice o disperato.

"Ma che bel quadretto romantico!" Una ben nota voce sfrontata interruppe la magia. Affacciati alla porta dell'infermeria rimasta aperta Alain e i compagni di camerata contemplavano la scena.

André si irrigidì, considerando la situazione. Il quadretto consisteva in una bella comandante vestita soltanto di una bianca camicia di batista col colletto aperto e il fiocco slacciato che lasciavano liberi collo e clavicole, e semplici pantaloni scuri al ginocchio. Seduta sul suo letto piegava la testa all'indietro in una risata argentina, le gote leggermente arrossate, e gli teneva la mano. Nell'altro lato del quadretto un André Grandier visibilmente imbarazzato spuntava dal lenzuolo tirato fino al petto con le spalle e le braccia nude. Ringraziava in cuor suo la fasciatura che almeno lo ricopriva un po'.

Oscar si girò verso i nuovi arrivati mantenendo un dolce sorriso stampato sulla faccia. André si rese conto che ancora non lasciava la sua mano. Poi con naturalezza Oscar si alzò e disse: "I tuoi compagni sono passati a vedere come stai, André. Io vado a riposarmi un poco, Alain farà il turno in infermeria, se avrai bisogno di qualcosa rivolgiti a lui." Poi ai soldati: "Fra poco c'è l'adunata, sbrigatevi."

E si avviò alla porta col suo passo marziale, un po' più elastico del solito, nonostante la notte trascorsa in piedi. Gli sguardi di tutti la seguirono: in quella tenuta, per lei usuale a palazzo Jarjayes, manifestava quella femminilità che la giacca rigida dell'uniforme celava. Nonostante i vestiti fossero maschili, in quel momento non poteva proprio essere scambiata per un uomo.

André si trovò gli occhi dei compagni puntati addosso, indagatori, e si sentì a disagio. Cosa stava succedendo? Il primo a rompere il ghiaccio fu Alain, e André ascoltò ansioso quello che diceva.

"Allora André... e così siete stati bambini insieme! Ma quanti segreti che hai!"

André ebbe un moto di stupore, ma si ricompose subito. Doveva stare attento.

"Come lo sai?" Alain fece le spallucce: "Ce lo ha raccontato il comandante ieri sera. Era molto preoccupata per te e ha voluto vegliarti tutta la notte. Sembra che tenga molto a te."

_Oscar ha raccontato questo_... André si mise sulla difensiva.

"Già, e poi ti chiama per nome, ti tiene la mano." fece Armand. "Sembrate molto... intimi."

André pensò in fretta, non dovevano credere che fosse una donna facile, o avrebbe potuto trovarsi in pericolo. Oscar non si rendeva conto della seduzione che esercitava sugli uomini. I più superficiali erano stuzzicati dall'idea di una femmina in abiti maschili, ma poi tutti subivano il fascino incantatore che emanava da questa donna, diversa sia dalle aristocratiche dame coperte di cipria e belletti sia dalle donne del popolo, indurite dalla vita e sfiorite troppo presto.

Lei invece era una bellezza naturale e selvaggia, con la sua pelle diafana e i capelli dorati, eterea come le ninfe Driadi. André aveva ascoltato diversi commenti lascivi su di lei in camerata, ma era stato zitto, allora, per non peggiorare le cose. Molti suoi compagni le avrebbero tolto volentieri l'uniforme.

A Versailles tante dame si svagavano, per così dire, con stallieri e domestici, ma qui era diverso, non ne andava solo della sua reputazione, ma della sua incolumità. Ora che finalmente sembrava che l'avessero accettata come comandante nonostante fosse una donna... non poteva metterla in pericolo proprio lui.

Il suo sguardo si fece duro e rispose: " Fra noi non c'è quel genere di rapporto, siamo solo amici d'infanzia."

La risata di Alain allentò la tensione: "Amico mio, non ti scaldare, non facciamo supposizioni, ma dopo quello che abbiamo visto e sentito ieri sera, devi capirci..."

Adesso André lo guardava confuso. Ma che voleva dire? "Non capisco." Cominciava a spazientirsi. "Di cosa parlate?"

Alain appoggiò il gomito alla testata del letto, mettendo l'altra mano sul fianco, in un gesto guascone: "Non te l'ha detto cosa è successo ieri sera?"

"Sì... sono caduto in acqua e lei si è tuffata per ripescarmi. E tu l'hai aiutata a portarmi in salvo. Suppongo di doverti ringraziare."

"Tutto qua?" fece Alain.

"Tutto qua... perché, c'è dell'altro?"

Alain roteò gli occhi e disse a bassa voce: "André, tu eri morto."

Note:

1 Saffo: "Eros squassa di nuovo l'animo mio, come le querce sui monti, dolceamara implacabile fiera"


	2. Esitazione

"Non c'è battito, comandante. E' morto. Non c'è più niente da fare."

Alain le aveva appena detto queste parole, ma lei non poteva accettarle. Lo guardò con un'espressione di terrore, poi il suo gridare fu come un ruggito: "NOOO! Il mio André non può morire! Andrééé!" Si gettò su di lui, e con la sua bocca soffiò l'aria nella sua. Poi strappò la giubba, e spinse con entrambe le mani sul petto, disperata. Nessuno capiva cosa stesse facendo, ma era certo che stava lottando con la morte.

"Respira, André, non puoi morire, respira!" Ripeteva quei gesti ancora e ancora, con tutta la sua forza: doveva vincere.

Intorno a lei tutti erano sconvolti al vederla così, come presa dalla pazzia. Alain con un moto di pietà stava per fermarla per farla desistere, quando André emise un lamento e poi tossì. Velocemente Oscar lo voltò sul fianco, per fargli vomitare tutta l'acqua. Era vivo. La morte non aveva avuto la sua preda, per ora: Oscar aveva vinto la sua battaglia, ma ancora non era finita. La ferita alla spalla sanguinava copiosamente, era necessario tamponarla e trovare un medico.

Rientrati in caserma, André venne portato nell'infermeria. Frattanto Oscar aveva fatto chiamare il dottor Lassonne, il medico della famiglia Jarjayes. Il dottore entrò nell'infermeria col suo assistente, rassicurando Oscar: "Faremo tutto il possibile."

Ferma davanti alla porta chiusa, Oscar tremava visibilmente. Gli abiti erano fradici, i capelli bagnati erano incollati alla divisa. Ma non tremava solo di freddo, era ben evidente.

Nessuno osava fiatare. Alain decise di scuoterla: "E' in buone mani, comandante: mentre aspettiamo sarebbe meglio andare a cambiarsi questi abiti bagnati, qua si rischia una polmonite!"

Oscar si diresse come un automa verso il suo ufficio, dove si trovava anche una piccola stanzetta che fungeva da camera da letto, utilizzata quando i turni notturni non le permettevano di ritornare a palazzo. Una stanza spoglia, solo un letto, un armadio, una specchiera e un piccolo tavolino accanto al letto. Aprì l'armadio e si accusò di scarsa previdenza: non c'era granché perché non aveva affatto pensato a riempirlo, infatti c'erano solo una camicia e un paio di pantaloni. Ma bastavano. Si cambiò in fretta per tornare al più presto davanti all'infermeria, senza curarsi di asciugare bene i capelli.

Trovò il dottore che stava uscendo accompagnato dall'assistente: egli rispose alla muta domanda di Oscar con sollecitudine, tanto la conosceva bene.

"La situazione è critica, madamigella. Purtroppo non solo ha rischiato l'annegamento, ma la ferita alla spalla gli ha fatto perdere molto sangue. E' debole, molto debole. Io ho fatto tutto quello che potevo fare, dobbiamo solo aspettare ora, e sperare."

Oscar si appoggiò allo stipite della porta con il braccio teso, per sostenersi. Sentiva che stava per svenire e cercò di dominarsi.

"Madamigella, voi non dovete rimproverarvi nulla, il suo cuore si era fermato e voi l'avete riportato alla vita. Mi compiaccio che abbiate messo a frutto i miei insegnamenti di primo soccorso. Dopo quella volta che avete rischiato entrambi di annegare nello stagno da bambini..." Oscar rabbrividì.

"Purtroppo non potrò passare domani, sono stato chiamato per un consulto importante a Versailles, dovrete provvedere alle medicazioni."

Oscar annuì, raddrizzandosi. La battaglia continuava. "Vi ringrazio, dottore."

Lo squillo dell'adunata risuonò nell'infermeria. Proprio al momento giusto. Bofonchiando indispettiti, perché interrotti proprio sul più bello, i soldati della guardia lasciarono l'infermeria, lanciando un'ultima occhiata al volto impietrito di André. Tanto l'avrebbero tartassato più tardi...

Alain misurava l'effetto del suo racconto, poi, scoppiando in una risata fragorosa: "La leonessa ha combattuto contro la morte per salvare il suo amore, e ha vinto!"

André era sopraffatto dalla rivelazione. "Allora non è stato un sogno."

Alain lo guardò interrogativo.

"Ho sognato di stare per bere l'acqua del Lete."

"Le-che? Mai sentito."

André alzò il sopracciglio. "Il Lete, Alain, nella mitologia greca è il fiume la cui acqua fa dimenticare la vita passata prima di entrare nell'aldilà. E' anche citato nella "Repubblica" di Platone."

"André."

"Eh?"

"Tu sei troppo intellettuale per i miei gusti."

"Ah."

"Ma per fortuna non devi piacere a me, ma alla nostra bella comandante. Sono certo che lei apprezzerà tutto il ciarpame mitologico con cui infarcirai le tue parole d'amore."2

"Vai al diavolo, Alain!"

"Sì, vado, vado... serve altro?"

"Ho bisogno di rivestirmi. Nella mia sacca c'è la biancheria pulita. Me la porteresti per favore? Non posso restare così, mezzo nudo."

"Sei proprio un verginello pudico. André, se continui così non combinerai mai niente. Non lo sai che anche alle donne piace guardare?"

"A-Alain!"

"Ah, colonnello Dagoût."

"Buongiorno Signore. Come sta il soldato Grandier?"

"Si è ripreso. Nonostante il ritardo nei soccorsi."

"Certo."

"Colonnello."

"Sì?"

"Preparate una lettera per il comando del reggimento. Dobbiamo richiedere immediatamente che ci venga assegnato un ufficiale medico, ne abbiamo bisogno. Potrà succedere ancora, data la situazione di Parigi, che dei nostri soldati abbiano bisogno di immediata assistenza medica."

"Sì, signore."

"Grazie. Di... tutto."

La giornata sembrava non finire mai. Avrebbe voluto lasciare l'ufficio per far capolino nell'infermeria, ma non poteva. Maledetto dovere. Per la prima volta in vita sua, forse, avrebbe desiderato venir meno ai suoi impegni. La tentazione era forte. D'altra parte, sapeva di doversi controllare. Già il suo comportamento era stato alquanto... bizzarro, almeno così doveva apparire agli occhi dei suoi soldati.

_Chissà cosa stavano dicendo, ora. _Si sorprese a constatare che tutto sommato non gliene importava poi tanto. Avrebbe affrontato un problema alla volta. Quello che non potevano più mettere in dubbio era che lei era un buon comandante, e questo sembravano averlo ben capito. Si sentì più leggera e continuò a lavorare.

Ormai era sera. L'uniforme stesa davanti al fuoco del camino si era ormai asciugata e l'indossò. Si sentì un po' più a suo agio, aggiustandosi meglio le maniche. Lo specchio le rimandò l'immagine del comandante. Buffo come un semplice indumento potesse cambiare le cose: tutto sommato era una specie di carapace, che la faceva sentire sicura e protetta._ Come un'aragosta_, e si mise a ridere al proprio riflesso.

Chiuse l'ufficio e si avviò decisa verso l'infermeria. Giunta davanti alla porta, vide che la stanza era piena di soldati: anche loro avevano finito il turno, ed erano passati a trovare André. Da una parte era felice che André fosse ormai benvoluto dai suoi compagni, dall'altra... aveva sperato di trovarlo solo. Inoltre doveva provvedere alla medicazione, come aveva detto il dottore: bisognava disinfettare le ferite e cambiare le fasciature, e non intendeva lasciare ad altri questa incombenza. Non c'era l'ufficiale medico, ed era sicura di essere la persona più capace, data la sua esperienza e la sua segreta passione per la medicina. Non avesse fatto il soldato, avrebbe voluto essere un medico. Certo, una cosa l'antitesi dell'altra: il soldato toglie la vita, il medico la ridà.

_Come sei complicata e incoerente, Oscar._

L'apparizione del comandante sulla porta spense la gaiezza che aleggiava nella stanza. Oscar se ne dispiacque, si sentì di troppo.

Alain corse in suo soccorso: "Ehi, comandante, vi stavamo aspettando!"

André le sorrideva, e così si avvicinò a lui: "Come va?"

"Sto molto meglio, grazie." Entrambi erano imbarazzati, sentendosi così osservati.

_Indossa una camicia._

_Non indossa più solo la camicia._

_Peccato, _pensarono all'unisono_. _

Oscar si riscosse dai suoi pensieri impuri, e cercando di emettere una voce il più normale possibile disse: "Il dottore non potrà passare, quindi devo provvedere al cambio della medicazione." E si diresse verso l'armadio dei medicinali, estraendone tutto il necessario, fra garze, medicinali e bende. Il tutto venne posato su di un tavolino vicino al letto.

André deglutì: "Ma io..."

L'atteggiamento di Oscar non ammetteva repliche. "Non vorrai rischiare un'infezione. Sai bene che sono perfettamente in grado di farlo. Niente storie."

Certo che il loro comandante non finiva mai di stupire. Un nugolo di mosche avrebbe potuto benissimo entrare nelle bocche aperte dei soldati della guardia, e nemmeno se ne sarebbero accorti.

Alain prese in mano la situazione: "Bene, ragazzi, a me è venuta sete. Visto che siamo il libera uscita, approfittiamone: lasciamo il soldato Grandier qui sul suo letto di dolore e andiamocene in una taverna a bere alla sua salute." Sottolineando il discorso con convincenti manate sulle spalle, svuotò la stanza e uscì, non prima di aver mandato un mezzo saluto militare all'indirizzo della bella comandante.

Oscar attese che si spegnessero le voci che risuonavano nel corridoio, poi si diresse verso la porta e la chiuse. Per superare l'imbarazzo, decise di agire senza tanti preamboli. André sedeva sul letto, la schiena appoggiata ad alcuni cuscini, e la guardava senza proferire verbo.

Si avvicinò a lui: "André, devi toglierti la camicia, così posso cominciare la medicazione."

André cominciò a slacciarsi la camicia, imbarazzato. Cercò di sfilarsi l'indumento dalle braccia, ma non ci riusciva, a causa del dolore alla spalla.

"Temo che dovrai aiutarmi."

Oscar, apparentemente impassibile, eseguì, lanciando poi un'occhiata fintamente distratta al torso dell'amico, mentre si voltava per lavarsi le mani. Per essere più a suo agio si tolse la giacca, appoggiandola sullo schienale della sedia. Poi si arrotolò le maniche della camicia scoprendo gli avambracci. Presa una scaglia nuova di sapone di Marsiglia, si lavò scrupolosamente le mani sul catino, versando acqua fresca a più riprese per sciacquare bene.

Asciugate le mani, fu di nuovo vicino ad André, che non le aveva mai staccato gli occhi di dosso. Si sedette sul letto. Iniziò delicatamente a svolgere le bende, facendo attenzione al sangue rappreso che le incrostava e le appiccicava alla pelle. Apparvero i fori dei proiettili, con il loro scuro sangue raggrumato. Per fortuna le pallottole erano uscite da sole, e non era stato necessario incidere la carne per estrarle. Una volta guarito, solo due circoletti rosa avrebbero segnato la pelle. Era necessario pulire tutto intorno e presa una garza, Oscar iniziò a detergere la pelle del petto e della spalla.

André tratteneva il respiro. Una mano di Oscar era posata sulla spalla sana, mentre l'altra passava la garza. Percepiva tutto questo come una dolcissima carezza.

Oscar lo guardò negli occhi: "Adesso devo disinfettare le ferite, ti farà un po' male."

In effetti, la medicazione bruciava parecchio. Ma André era ancora sotto l'effetto del piacere per il tocco della mano della donna che amava, e non ne risentì più di tanto. Il tutto venne ripetuto sulla schiena, per medicare anche i fori d'uscita delle pallottole.

Oscar si prese l'agio di guardare bene, approfittando del fatto che lui le dava le spalle: _aveva sempre avuto una schiena così ampia? _

Anche André approfittò del fatto che Oscar non potesse vederlo per mascherare l'effetto che gli stava producendo con quei tocchi leggeri come ali di farfalla: tirò le ginocchia piegandole verso di sé, panneggiando il lenzuolo in modo da nascondere quello che avveniva nei suoi pantaloni.

Oscar si alzò e prese un rotolo di garze dal tavolino, iniziando a fasciare il petto e la spalla. André si scioglieva sotto questa dolce tortura: lei era vicina, troppo vicina, pericolosamente vicina. I suoi sensi erano eccitati, il profumo di lei, le sue mani, lo stavano rendendo folle. Ma aveva fatto una promessa, doveva dominarsi.

D'altra parte, anche Oscar stava cercando di dominarsi, di non lasciarsi prendere da quell'atmosfera che lei stessa aveva provocato. Temeva che il battito del suo cuore, così impazzito, potesse essere percepito da André. Temeva che le tremassero le mani.

"Ho finito." disse, terminando la fasciatura.

"Grazie, Oscar." Rispose l'uomo.

E adesso? Cosa doveva fare? Andare o restare? E cosa dire? Oscar indugiava, riponendo garze e medicinali, riflettendo sul da farsi.

André iniziò a parlare per primo. "Oscar, Alain mi ha raccontato cosa è successo dopo che mi avete ripescato. Mi hai salvato due volte. Grazie."

"Tu avresti fatto lo stesso per me." disse lei, sedendogli vicino. E voleva dire: _"Non posso vivere senza di te."_

"Sì." Rispose André in un sussurro, e voleva dire: _"Ti darei fino all'ultima goccia di sangue."_

"Dovrai restare qui per un po' di tempo. Ho mandato una lettera al comando perché ci venga assegnato urgentemente un ufficiale medico. Spero che mandino qualcuno domani."

In realtà non lo sperava affatto.

"Ah, non mi dispiace restare qui, almeno posso dormire in pace, senza Alain che mi russa nelle orecchie come un orso in letargo!" E voleva dire:_ "Vorrei che tu restassi qui, accanto a me."_

"Si è fatto tardi, ora devo andare." E voleva dire: _"No, non è questo quello che volevo dire, sto imbrogliando le parole..." _3

Riprese la sua giacca, poi disse: "Aspetta, ti aiuto a rimettere la camicia." e fece per infilargliela.

I loro visi si ritrovarono vicini, per un momento i loro sguardi si incrociarono, e l'uno percepì il languore che l'altro provava. Come colpita da un fulmine, Oscar si riscosse, si allontanò e voltandosi si avviò alla porta. Prima di aprirla si volse di nuovo verso André e gli disse: "Buonanotte André."

"Buonanotte Oscar." E la porta si richiuse.

André rimase solo, ad interrogarsi sul suo atteggiamento. _Poteva essere che Oscar...?_

-continua...

Note:

2 Una piccola vendetta nei confronti del manga, dove si sprecano riferimento mitologici nei dialoghi amorosi.

3 Una citazione della scena del manga nella quale Oscar rompe la corda del sol e parla di tutto tranne di quello che vorrebbe veramente dire (edizione Granata Press).


	3. Introspezione

L'ufficiale medico arrivò il giorno dopo. Non fu più necessario che Oscar si occupasse di André. Avrebbe voluto almeno passare a trovarlo durante la sua convalescenza, ma per un motivo o per un altro non vi era riuscita. No, erano tutte scuse, in realtà aveva paura di se stessa, delle sue reazioni davanti a lui, l'oggetto del suo amore proibito. Perché ormai le era chiaro, lo amava, e non solo, il semplice stargli vicino le suscitava sensazioni nuove, che non poteva controllare.

Quello che lei nel suo intimo chiamava tormento, il resto del mondo lo chiamava passione. 4

Terminata la convalescenza, André aveva ormai ripreso servizio, senza aver mai rivisto Oscar se non di sfuggita, e ora si sentiva depresso al pensiero che tutto quello che aveva creduto di percepire quel giorno forse era stato solo un'illusione. L'esaltazione del cuore e dei sensi provata allora ora cedeva il passo alla sensazione di vuoto, ancora più grande di prima, adesso che gli sembrava che quel ricordo impallidisse ogni giorno di più.

Oscar non dormiva. Anzi, non riusciva a dormire. I pensieri che la tormentavano le avevano ormai tolto il sonno. Decise di alzarsi e di fare una passeggiata sugli spalti, per respirare l'aria fresca della notte. Forse le si sarebbero schiarite le idee. Uscita dal proprio appartamento, si diresse verso il luogo prescelto per le sue meditazioni. Sapeva che la ronda sarebbe passata di lì a poco, e si mise ad aspettare, nell'ombra. Il comandante prese di nuovo il sopravvento, e si comportò come se dovesse fare un'ispezione a sorpresa. Due sagome si avvicinavano, e trattenne il fiato. Erano Alain e André, di turno quella notte. I due si sedettero tranquillamente con la schiena appoggiata al parapetto, stiracchiandosi. Alain tirò fuori una bottiglietta metallica e la porse ad André che ne bevve un sorso. Non solo non stavano facendo la ronda come dovuto, ma addirittura bevevano in servizio! _Brutti lazzaroni,_ pensò Oscar, _una punizione esemplare non ve la leva nessuno, vi sbatto in cella di rigore! _ E stava per muoversi, quando sentì che i due stavano parlando e il suo demone della curiosità la costrinse ad ascoltare.

"Come sono stanco!" fece André.

"Anch'io André, questi turni sono massacranti, non vedo l'ora di avere una licenza, anche se mi toccherà di incontrare il fidanzato di mia sorella."

"Licenza o no, per me non cambia molto." André aveva raccolto e piegato le gambe, abbracciandole con le braccia.

"Dovresti smetterla con questo chiodo fisso."

"Non ci posso fare niente, Alain.."

"Mh"

"Alain..."

"Eh"

"Ma tu perché mi sei amico?"

Alain lo guardava stralunato. "Ma che domanda è?"

"Voglio dire... com'è che mi hai offerto la tua amicizia?"

"Boh, che ne so, mi stavi simpatico. Ho capito subito che eri una brava persona, anche se mi avevi mentito per entrare nella Guardia. Tu sei un tipo del quale ci si può fidare, si sente subito che hai un gran cuore. E ora che mi hai fatto dire queste scemenze, sei contento?"

André annuiva scuotendo la testa. "Sai, Alain, sono felice di averti incontrato. Io non ho mai avuto un amico, a parte lei."

"Parli del comandante?"

"Sì."

"Ma com'è possibile, André?"

"Eppure è così. Siamo sempre stati solo noi due, da quando avevo sei anni. Non avevo altri che lei. Io sono orfano, ed ero stato affidato a mia nonna, la governante di casa Jarjayes. Il generale voleva un compagno di giochi per suo "figlio". Io sono stato un privilegiato: ho ricevuto la sua stessa istruzione, facevamo le stesse cose, potevo mangiare alla sua tavola, stavo sempre con lei, dall'alba al tramonto. Mia nonna mi ricordava continuamente la mia condizione di servo... ma io ero sospeso tra due mondi, senza appartenere a nessuno. Ero un servo ma avevo ricevuto un'educazione da nobile; il mio rango era quello di un servo, ma Oscar mi trattava come un fratello. Il resto della servitù mi emarginava con astio, a causa di questo. L'unica amicizia era la sua. Io ero solo, ma anche lei era sola: per questo motivo, forse, il nostro legame era così forte. Però io... sai, Alain, a volte nelle amicizie c'è sempre qualcuno che dà più di quanto riceva. Io non potevo chiederle conforto su tutto. Quando eravamo bambini era differente, poi siamo cresciuti..."

"André ma tu... da quanto tempo la ami?"

André abbassò lo sguardo. "Non lo so... credo... dal primo momento che ho posato lo sguardo su di lei."

"Sei un pazzo, André. Le hai consacrato la vita, e ora?"

"E ora... non lo so, Alain. Ormai la nostra amicizia è finita. Non sarà più niente come prima, lei sa... sa che la amo, e io non sono mai stato così solo. Mi manca la nostra quotidianità, la nostra complicità. Bastava uno sguardo per capirsi."

"Anche lei si sentirà sola, allora."

André rialzò il viso. "Sì, si sente sola. Ma io non posso riavvicinarmi a lei."

"E' successo qualcosa fra di voi, vero?"

André si prese la testa fra le mani, tacendo.

"E allora perché resti qui?"

In un sospiro André rispose: "Lei è tutta la mia vita e io non esisto senza di lei. Lei è la mia luce e io... io sono la sua ombra."

Alain si grattò la testa, perplesso. "Sei tutto scemo, André. Forza, facciamo finta di finire questa ronda e poi andiamocene a riposare." Lo prese per un braccio e lo tirò su. "Andiamo!"

Nell'ombra, Oscar cercava di riprendere il respiro che le era sfuggito dai polmoni. André... soffriva così tanto e lei non se n'era resa conto, come al solito. Ma perché non aveva capito? La solitudine di André era maggiore della sua. André non aveva nient'altro che lei, mentre lei... aveva il suo orgoglio. E il suo egoismo, la sua testardaggine... si sentiva peggio di prima. Ora sì che non poteva più dormire. Rientrò nella sua stanzetta. Si mise allo specchio, e iniziò a spogliarsi lentamente. La lastra vitrea rifletteva ora l'immagine di una donna.

_Chi sei, Oscar?_

Una donna. Fisicamente una donna. Ma anche lei si sentiva sospesa tra due mondi, lo era sempre stata. Non uomo, non donna. Una vita da uomo prima imposta e poi accettata consapevolmente. I sentimenti di donna che lei giudicava debolezze. Debolezza: l'amore, quello spirituale e quello fisico. Cosa ne sapeva, lei, dell'amore? Si era innamorata di Fersen perché era l'unico uomo di cui poteva permettersi di innamorarsi. Irraggiungibile. Un amore idealizzato, che non avrebbe comportato nulla sul piano della realtà. Certo, voleva che lui la vedesse come una donna. Era quel suo desiderio di femminilità ad aver avuto il sopravvento, più che un reale desiderio di seduzione, spingendola a vestirsi da donna. Ma era stata rifiutata, anzi, nemmeno presa in considerazione come donna. Desiderava essere corteggiata, baciata?

_E' peccato, Oscar. Oltre a non avern_e _diritto_, _non_ _puoi_.

Era stata educata per essere un soldato. Oltre ad accertarsi che lo diventasse nel modo più efficiente possibile dal punto di vista militare, suo padre aveva ben presto provveduto anche al lato spirituale. Aveva eliminato ogni presenza femminile che potesse servirle da modello, a parte la vecchia Nanny, allontanando la madre e le sorelle, spedendole a corte e in convento. Il precettore era stato istruito in modo che venisse il più possibile evitato il tema dell'amore nelle sue lezioni di letteratura. Impresa ben difficile, che era riuscita solo in parte. André poi lo boicottava sistematicamente, procurandosi, non si sa bene come, libri di poesia e romanzi, che poi passava segretamente all'amica.

La parte peggiore veniva dall'educazione religiosa. Il confessore di famiglia, padre Christopher, aveva provveduto ad inculcarle la repulsione per l'amore fisico, instillandole una fortissima concezione del sesso come peccato, cosa che avrebbe dovuto trattenerla dal volgersi verso l'amore. Così sarebbe stata al sicuro, in mezzo a quel mondo tutto maschile.

Col tempo si era lentamente emancipata. Aveva iniziato a leggere quello che voleva, dapprima segretamente, poi in aperta sfida al padre, lasciando persino in bella vista sulla sua scrivania i libri proibiti, soprattutto quelli messi all'Indice. Non poteva certo dirsi ingenua, almeno teoricamente. D'altronde, era impossibile passare una vita a Versailles senza neppure sporcarsi un po' l'orlo della veste d'angelo. L'educazione rigorosa che aveva ricevuto si opponeva alla depravazione della corte, e nessuno poteva dire di aver mai visto coi propri occhi Oscar François de Jarjayes in atteggiamenti men che composti e decenti. Tuttavia le chiacchiere su di lei si erano sprecate. Era persino passata per l'amante lesbica della regina, grazie alle "Mémoires" di Jeanne Valois. 5

Tutto sommato, guardando la vita delle donne di corte, non era dispiaciuta della propria. Almeno lei era libera, in un certo senso. Non poteva indulgere all'amore, ma se avesse avuto una vita da donna come le sue sorelle, come sarebbe stato un matrimonio combinato? Sposarsi senza amore, e poi magari trovarsi un amante, come tutte. Ma guardandosi dentro, sapeva di desiderare di amare e di essere riamata. E si era innamorata, come tutte le donne, credendo di aver capito che cos'era l'amore.

Ma poi... André le aveva fatto capire qualcosa che il suo amore idealizzato per Fersen non le aveva fatto neanche immaginare. Aveva capito che cos'è un uomo veramente innamorato, che cos'è un bacio d'amore disperato. Aveva capito che cos'era il desiderio di un uomo per la donna, quando la premeva col suo corpo, sul letto. E le sensazioni che aveva provato... erano peccato. La voce che saliva dal profondo della sua coscienza le diceva che era pericoloso, sbagliato.

Razionalmente sapeva che non era vero. Due Oscar stavano combattendo una battaglia. La Oscar adulta, disincantata dall'esperienza di una vita passata alla corte, che aveva letto libri che le avevano aperto la mente, che voleva riconoscersi il diritto di essere felice. L'altra Oscar, quella che veniva dal passato, quella che portava idee inculcate da altri, che aveva paura di vivere la vita, e di riconoscere la parte sensuale di se stessa.

E ora, questa Oscar così complicata si trovava ad un bivio. Restare così com'era, o prendere coraggio e vivere quell'amore che la faceva ormai ardere? Stavolta era diverso, e lo sapeva. Amava André. Era lo stesso sentimento che aveva provato la prima volta? Sentiva che era un'altra cosa. Sentiva che era un sentimento... più adulto. Più completo. Aprirsi all'amore di André sarebbe stato completamente diverso. André l'amava di un amore profondo, e la desiderava anche come donna. Si sentì investire da una corrente calda: lo specchio le rimandava l'immagine del suo viso arrossito.

_Stupida_! Si girò e si buttò sul letto. _Come sarebbe... farsi toccare_ _da lui?_ Ne aveva una vaga idea, e ogni volta che ci pensava, quella maledetta corrente calda la scuoteva in tutto il corpo. Ci mancava solo che le succedesse mentre era in servizio. Abbracciò il cuscino. Ormai l'aveva capito. Era questo il desiderio. Spense la candela e lasciò che la propria mano vagabondasse sulla pelle nuda.

-continua...

Nota:

4 Un gioco su una citazione famosa da Lao-Tse: "Quello che il bruco chiama fine del mondo, il resto del mondo chiama farfalla."

5 Nei dialoghi originali dell'anime, durante il processo per lo scandalo della collana, Jeanne Valois de La Motte accusa la regina di intrattenere rapporti lesbici, e indica come prova il fatto che il comandante delle guardie reali sia una donna travestita da uomo. Queste accuse vengono poi ripetute nel libro di memorie che Jeanne fa dare alle stampe durante la sua latitanza. Il doppiaggio italiano ha censurato questi particolari, che invece potete leggere nel manga.


	4. In vino veritas

Oscar guardava in alto verso gli alberi ormai quasi spogli. Il vento staccava le foglie morte dai rami, portandole lontano. _La vita del soldato è simile,_ pensò. _Siamo come le foglie sugli alberi in autunno_.6 Non aveva mai realizzato così acutamente la precarietà della vita. Eppure come soldato avrebbe dovuto farlo già da tanto tempo. Aveva avuto una seconda possibilità. Non doveva sprecarla. Non poteva continuare ad ostinarsi a negare i suoi sentimenti. La morte era sempre in agguato. E se André fosse morto nel fiume, quella sera? No, non poteva voltare le spalle al dono che le era stato fatto.

Doveva dirglielo. Ma come? Non trovava il coraggio. Già era molto difficile trovare un momento buono, per stare da soli, e poi con che parole, che dire? La lingua si paralizzava, incollata al palato di una bocca troppo asciutta. Non ci riusciva. Non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione di peccato che la bloccava e l'annichiliva. Conosceva il desiderio, ora, e scoprirlo l'aveva annientata: non sapeva più chi fosse e che cosa stesse facendo, aspettando. O forse invece lo sapeva, ma non voleva ammetterlo con se stessa. Era una donna che amava e voleva un uomo, quell'uomo, André.

Forse... una buona dose di alcool nelle vene l'avrebbe sciolta quel tanto che bastava per lasciar uscire i prigionieri del suo cuore e della sua mente: amore e desiderio.

La taverna era quella dove di solito andavano i suoi soldati dopo il turno, quando erano in libera uscita. Sapeva che anche André ci andava, per sbronzarsi in compagnia di Alain e degli altri. Un posto poco raccomandabile come tutte le taverne, decisamente non un posto da donne, o perlomeno, da donne perbene. Guardava alcune "cameriere" sciamare fra i tavoli, destreggiandosi fra pizzicotti e pacche sul sedere.

Tornò a concentrarsi sul suo boccale di birra. Non era in divisa, ma in abiti civili decisamente dimessi: non era il caso di rischiare un'altra rissa da taverna, tanto più che stavolta era sola. Ancora non si vedevano i suoi soldati. Forse avrebbe dovuto alzarsi, pagare e andare via. No, aveva deciso di sbronzarsi, e almeno questo, accidenti, l'avrebbe fatto.

Ma era la prima volta che lo faceva da sola, in un posto come questo. Qualche volta lo aveva fatto in casa propria, al sicuro, ed era certamente una cosa diversa: qualcuno l'aveva sempre aiutata poi a riguadagnare la sua camera da letto. Adesso si ricordava che quel qualcuno era, invariabilmente, André. Come avrebbe fatto a tornare in caserma, dopo, se lui non si fosse fatto vedere, non lo sapeva. _Ma basta, almeno una volta nella vita bisogna vivere pericolosamente. _Altro liquido biondo giù per la gola. Altro boccale.

Ormai era quasi del tutto ubriaca, quando l'atmosfera del locale venne investita da un allegro schiamazzare: un gruppo di soldati era appena entrato dalla porta, e a giudicare dall'accoglienza erano clienti abituali. Tra i fumi dell'alcool Oscar riuscì a distinguerli, erano i suoi soldati, e in mezzo a loro c'era anche _lui_: e si sentì sollevata, dopo tutto. Sedeva in un angolo appartato, e ancora non l'avevano vista. _Meglio_, si disse, e vuotò il boccale. Ne attaccò un altro, guardando verso André, e chiamandolo nella mente. _Voltati, André, sono qui_. E André, richiamato da quella muta preghiera, si voltò.

Un brivido gli aveva percorso la schiena, e si era voltato, rispondendo ad un richiamo irresistibile. Lei era là, in quell'angolo, seduta davanti a diversi boccali di birra vuoti. Era ammutolito e paralizzato, gli occhi di lei luccicavano nella luce incerta delle candele.

Alain si accorse di qualcosa e gli chiese: "Beh, che fai, hai visto il diavolo?"

André senza muovere un muscolo rispose: "C'è Oscar" e poi, ripreso il controllo del proprio corpo si mosse verso di lei.

Alain valutò la scena con il solito disincanto e pensò che questa non se la voleva perdere.

"Oscar, ma cosa stai facendo qui?" André aveva un tono di voce preoccupato.

Oscar realizzò che si era seduto davanti a lei, e la sua vista sempre più annebbiata dall'alcool le permetteva solo una visione sfocata del suo viso. _Sono proprio ubriaca fradicia, _pensò, ingollando un altro sorso.

Lui con uno scatto le bloccò la mano. "Basta ora, ma che ti prende?"

Il contatto con la sua mano la fece trasalire: una corrente di energia si trasmise dal punto in cui la toccava scuotendo tutto il suo corpo con un brivido. Poi si sentì svuotare, lasciandosi cadere sul tavolo.

"Oscar!" ma già lei non sentiva.

"E' proprio andata." commentò Alain con un ghigno compiaciuto "E ora che intendi farne?"

André lo guardò storto: "Che vuoi che ne faccia, la riporto in caserma." E così dicendo prese il suo braccio passandolo sulla propria spalla, mentre le cingeva la vita per sollevarla. "Forza, dai, tirati su!"

In quel momento la sentì mormorare: "André... io... ti amo... voglio te..." Silenzio. André sentì il sangue fuggirgli dalle vene. Continuando a stringerle la vita, con l'altra mano le alzò il viso, ma lei era del tutto abbandonata e stordita dall'alcool, e non reagiva.

"Non so chi sia messo peggio fra voi due! Questa donna per riuscire a dirti che ti ama e che vuol fare l'amore con te ha bisogno di bersi una mezza botte di birra!"

André riprese a respirare. Gettò i soldi sul tavolo per pagare il conto, e disse ad Alain: "Aiutami a farla uscire senza che gli altri se ne accorgano."

"Ma sei proprio senza speranza," gli fece Alain "potresti portartela di sopra, in una camera. Sono sicuro che non avrebbe niente da ridire, domattina."

André, inaspettatamente, sorrise. "Mi piacerebbe che per fare certe cose fosse almeno sveglia!" E poi aggiunse: "Tu credi che io sia un debole, così preso da questo amore da perdere la mia dignità di uomo. Un buono un po' allocco, è questo che pensi di me, vero? No, io non lo sono affatto. Farò finta di nulla, e anche se questa sua confessione mi rende felice e mi ridà speranza, io la ignorerò. Dovrà venirmelo a dire da sobria, che mi ama."

Stavolta Alain rimase a bocca aperta.

Uscirono dal locale, e cercarono una carrozza. Altre volte André aveva accompagnato Oscar in caserma, non sarebbe stato difficile entrare. Il problema era che non poteva lasciarla nella sua camera senza che potesse chiudersi dentro, e ubriaca com'era non poteva certo farlo.

"Ti toccherà comunque stare con lei fino all'alba, lo sai, no? Come farete? Dormirete sullo stesso letto con la spada in mezzo come Tristano e Isotta?" 7

André lo guardò, sorpreso per la colta citazione. "Beh, che hai da guardare, non sono mica quel caprone ignorante che credi tu!" disse Alain.

André si mise a ridacchiare divertito. "No, Alain, c'è un divanetto nell'ufficio, mi accomoderò lì."

Adesso anche Alain ridacchiava: "E le farai la guardia, vero? Un santo, sei davvero un santo."

"Già, ma l'aureola comincia a pesarmi maledettamente." E lanciò un tenero sguardo alla bionda abbandonata fra le sue braccia.

André si chiuse la porta dell'ufficio dietro le spalle. Sicuramente nella giacca di Oscar dovevano esserci le chiavi. La prese in braccio per portarla nella sua camera. Se ne accorse subito. Era leggera, troppo leggera. La depose sul letto. Le tolse gli stivali, poi sbottonò la giacca e gliela sfilò. Certo, la sua vista andava sempre peggio, ma gli altri sensi sopperivano egregiamente: le prese una mano, facendo scorrere le dita sul polso. Non si era sbagliato, era molto dimagrita. La vita di caserma non era certamente una villeggiatura, per lei. Per di più si ostinava a mangiare lo stesso rancio della truppa, per dare l'esempio ed essere più vicina ai suoi soldati: si stava rovinando la salute. Appena ne avesse avuto l'occasione, avrebbe raccomandato alla nonna di sorvegliarla perché almeno a palazzo mangiasse a sufficienza, anzi, di irrobustire la sua dieta: un po' di cioccolata in più non le avrebbe certo fatto male.

Le accarezzò i capelli biondi, poi la ricoprì con la coperta. Faceva un po' freddo in quella stanza, no, decisamente era umida. Anche questo non le avrebbe fatto bene. Sospirò, sapendo che non sarebbe servito a nulla parlargliene, perché avrebbe, come al solito, continuato per la sua strada.

Frugò la giacca e prese la chiave, per andare a chiudere la porta. Poi si allungò sul divanetto, constatando che era decisamente scomodo, e si mise una mano sotto la nuca, sperando di poter dormire un po' prima dell'adunata. Doveva alzarsi in tempo per uscire senza essere visto. Si tirò il mantello addosso e ben presto scivolò nel sonno.

Una tenaglia le stringeva le tempie, e avvertiva delle forti pulsazioni dolorose: aveva un gran mal di testa. Fissava il soffitto, cercando di ricordarsi cosa era successo, e di capire dove si trovava ora. Sì, quella era la sua stanza in caserma. Ma come ci era arrivata? Pian piano le tornavano alla mente le ultime immagini che il suo cervello aveva percepito, la taverna, il volto di André seduto davanti a lei. _Ah, ecco_, ora sapeva come era arrivata fin lì.

A fatica si sedette sul letto. Ricompose brandelli di ricordi filtrati dall'alcool. _Che mal di testa._ Non era ancora l'alba. Provò ad alzarsi con cautela, appoggiandosi al letto. La stanza le girava intorno. Fece qualche passo e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta. Poi entrò nel suo ufficio: sul divano poteva distinguere una sagoma, quella del corpo di André. Fece qualche passo verso di lui, ma le gambe cedettero, facendola cadere a terra. Il rumore e il lamento di Oscar fecero svegliare André, che subito si alzò per aiutarla.

"Oscar, come stai?" disse, mentre l'aiutava a sedersi sul divanetto.

"Ho un gran mal di testa, André."

"E ci credo, con tutto quello che hai bevuto. Ma sei forse impazzita?"

"MMMhhhh, no, avevo voglia di bere."

André rimase sconcertato: "Va bene, Oscar, ma perché da sola? La prossima volta dimmelo, che ti tengo compagnia."

Oscar rimase silenziosa per un po', mentre André aspettava una risposta che non veniva. Finalmente, dalle bocca di Oscar uscì la domanda che le stava bruciando sulle labbra. "Senti André... per caso... ho detto qualcosa di strano?"

André indossò una delle migliori facce da poker che aveva visto fare ad Alain, riuscendoci piuttosto bene, proprio lui che non aveva mai toccato le carte in vita sua, e rispose serafico: "No, Oscar, perché? Che cosa avresti potuto dire di strano?"

"Ah, niente, niente, naturalmente: dicevo così, per dire."

André decise di incalzarla: "Strano, sarebbe la prima volta che dici qualcosa tanto per dire..." e mentre diceva così avvicinò il suo viso a quello di lei. Oscar trasalì, l'iride verde di André la stava scrutando dentro, indagatrice. Ristette in silenzio, seduta vicino a lui, distogliendo lo sguardo. André attendeva, paziente, che Oscar sciogliesse l'intricato nodo dei suoi sentimenti.

Finalmente le uscì la voce: "Ecco, André, mi domandavo... è tanto che non abbiamo avuto occasione di parlare noi due. Volevo sapere come stai."

André capì che l'avrebbe presa alla lontana, se mai le fosse riuscito di arrivare prima o poi a quello che voleva realmente dirgli. "Sto bene, Oscar, sono guarito completamente. Ed è vero, è tanto tempo che non abbiamo occasione di parlare, sì, dalla sera che mi hai medicato la ferita. Poi non sei più venuta a trovarmi. Mi sono sentito un po' abbandonato."

Oscar chinò il capo e in un sussurro: "Mi dispiace..."

"Perché non sei più venuta da me?"

Oscar gli rivolse uno sguardo tremante di lacrime, che André non le aveva mai visto. Era splendidamente femminile quella ritrosia che manifestava, e André ne era affascinato.

"Perché? Perché... non ci riuscivo, André. Avevo paura."

"E di cosa avevi paura?"

Oscar ora guardava il pavimento. Di nuovo silenzio. André sapeva che l'ammettere di avere paura le era già costato tantissimo. Alzò una mano, e delicatamente le sollevò il mento, girando il suo bel viso verso di lui. "Perché non provi a dirmi ogni cosa dall'inizio? Un passo alla volta."

Oscar annuì. "E' cominciato tutto quella sera a Saint Antoine."

Oscar aveva terminato il suo racconto, e attendeva una reazione da André. Ma lui era immobile, guardava lontano. Lei sussurrò: "André..." e lui le rivolse uno sguardo ardente, sempre restando immobile. Allora Oscar gli prese il viso tra le mani, dolcemente, e l'avvicinò al proprio, sfiorandogli le labbra con un bacio.

Si staccò da lui, sempre tenendogli il viso tra le mani, accarezzandolo con le dita: "André... dimmi qualcosa... per favore..."

André tremando posò le mani sulle sue, prendendole e abbassandole sul suo petto, sul cuore, così che lei ne sentisse il battito impazzito per l'emozione. I loro sguardi si incrociarono, mentre i loro visi erano ancora vicini, e i loro respiri interrompevano il silenzio. Poi André alzò le mani prendendole le spalle per attirarla a sé in un abbraccio, avvolgendola col suo calore, mentre posava le sue labbra su quelle di lei, baciandola con passione.

"Ti amo." Sussurrarono l'uno sulla bocca dell'altro.

_Dammi un bacio, due baci, dieci, cento, mille baci. Dammi tutti i baci che non mi hai mai dato, tutti quelli che io ho desiderato; versa questo miele sulle ferite del mio cuore, allontana il dolore con le tue carezze, fammi respirare i tuoi sospiri... Oscar... ho aspettato che fossi tu a posare le tue labbra sulle mie, volevo essere sicuro che lo volessi davvero, volevo essere sicuro di non sognare... perché questo non è un sogno vero? Siamo davvero qui, su questo divano, con le labbra unite, febbricitanti d'amore, e ci abbracciamo con una passione che non riusciamo più a trattenere... accarezzami ancora i capelli, baciami ancora, Oscar, perché io ti bacerò sempre, sempre... Oscar sei vera, sei proprio tu..._ _Oscar... _

André si staccò un attimo da quel gorgo di baci: "Oscar?" le sussurrò "Ma sei davvero sobria?"

Lei lo guardò contrariata: "André ma cosa dici? Certo che sono sobria! Ma ti pare una cosa da dire adesso, in questo momento? Non è per niente romantico!"

Lui accusò il colpo. Però doveva essere sicuro. "Provami che ti è passata la sbronza."

Lei sorrise maliziosa: "Guarda che non avevo bevuto poi così tanto... caro il mio _santo_, come dice Alain... e ora sono così sobria che ogni bacio va a segno..." E prese a tempestargli la bocca di baci.

_Mi arrendo. Sei sobria. E le tue labbra sono morbide e dolci. _

Non poteva credere di aver fatto una cosa così audace, lei, il severo comandante. Aveva ubriacato André di baci, e poi, alzandosi, gli aveva preso la mano, conducendolo nella sua camera. Lo specchio le rimandò l'immagine del loro abbraccio, prima di crollare sul letto. Ben presto sospiri e gemiti riempirono l'aria.

Improvvisamente il suono dell'adunata riecheggiò nella camera.

"No! Non **adesso**!"

Forse quella sera avrebbero avuto una _seconda possibilità_.

FINE

Note:

6 Giuseppe Ungaretti:

"Soldati"

Si sta come

d'autunno

sugli alberi

le foglie

7 Tristano era il nipote di re Mark di Cornovaglia, che l'aveva mandato in Irlanda a cercare la principessa Isotta, che il re voleva sposare. Accidentalmente Tristano ed Isotta bevono un filtro d'amore, e poi diventano amanti. Scappano ma vengono ritrovati in una foresta, a letto insieme. Poiché il re Mark vede che stanno dormendo insieme vestiti e con la spada fra di loro, che egli prende per simbolo di castità, gli risparmia la vita.


End file.
